


Morrigan left

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Morrigan just left, without explanation.





	Morrigan left

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Morrigan partiu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805541) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #014 - Xena episode titles (04x20 “Vanishing Act”).

Morrigan just left, without explanation, without so much as a goodbye. It hurt, knowing that her lover of a year could simply vanish, not even trying to take with her more than she could carry on her back. She knew she would see Morrigan again, one day, but only on Morrigan’s terms, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to wait for that. Now, the Fifth Blight was over, all her friends were going away to pursue new purposes, and Morrigan had left her, all alone. It would be sad, if it weren’t what she had always expected of Morrigan.


End file.
